User blog:SonikkuAensland/Opinions, questions, and things about The FEAST Saga.
This is a short thing, but what do you think about The FEAST Saga series? What I could improve, change, or ask about the games in general about the mechs, characters or etc? -Also, I need help with adding exclusive PS and XB stages to Fight it Out, preferentially from Twisted Metal and Sunset Overdrive respectively, Nintendo's already added with Mario Kart's Rainbow Road. There are some fun facts. (In form of questions and answers) Q: What was your inspiration to made a concept like this? A: Pure and Simple, I watched some mecha shows in my childhood, my favorite genres are rock and metal, so I asked myself for a moment. Why not combining both? And it does this. However, is pretty similar to Macross 7 saga (One of the hit and miss Macross in my opinion while I really loved the OST) in terms of aesthetics, but there's a difference that makes this unique, is more like the real life rather than a fantasy and space thingy in the show, and the band (except Sienna) doesn't have mechs until Part 2, and I added Ballerina, a mystical character who can be in anywhere, she became the mascot due to that and the series motif being the music helps, and also the musical influence because I liked musicals since I was little and I like languages as well. Q: Why Rock and Roll or Metal and not other style? A: Because I like these types of music in general. Also Classical and older music. Q: There are already two Spin-off ideas, do you think it needs more? A: Not more, I don't want to do more despite the possible things or milking the franchise. With two canon and two spin-offs are enough. But if I want to do I will do it, while the characters will be related, it will not canon. Q: What if the thing is real? A: It could be cool to see this in a full blown VG, and also I still need to end the story modes, but I think that It will be localized with a few months or even a half year of difference in Japan and Australia, due to censorship, changing, etc. And also in a small studio case, will be dubbed in English only in all regions and subtitled in different languages, I know the VA's thing is kinda or really expensive. If the sequel is ever made, it will have a bigger budget. *laughs* Q: Genre of the game? A: Confusing at first but is a: Hack and Slash, Action-Adventure, Music and Rhythm Game with Beat 'em up. And a Platformer Fighting for Two to Four Players Off and Online experience! Q: There's a thing in this game which is kind of strange, is the moral theme, who are the really good and who are the really evil? A: The thing is relative, FEAST can be referred as good due to being the player characters, however, their actions aren't really good and they're more into a gray side of the things, hating on the force isn't good. While the bad guys are also really grey when committing the worst things, Only Ron and Eliza are really black in that scale. In Part 2 the thing is WORSE! Q: Games, Manga and Anime or series that Inspired you in doing this? A: Bayonetta, Devil May Cry (Classic), Brütal Legend (for motif), Guilty Gear, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lollipop Chainsaw, Bakumatsu Rock. And in the manga side, the Classic mecha shows such as Gundam and Macross, and a tiny of the newer ones, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In general many things. And also I do a Poll: Which Protagonist is your favorite? Sienna Travers Blake Snider Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson Gavin Albain Rose Belladonna Nathan "Jonathan" Travers Lakia/Luke Category:Blog posts